


I Love Your...

by MaidenofIron157



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: “You’re beautiful, y'know that?”“I believe you are mistaken, Jedediah.”“No way. You’re gorgeous; ’s not fair.”





	I Love Your...

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jedediah has to convince Octavius that he's attractive... by telling him everything he loves about him, in _excruciating_ detail.
> 
> (its 5k of porn, guys, gimme a break here)
> 
> (also the praise kink tag more refers to the fact that its full of praise than either of them really getting off on it, just forewarning if that's why you clicked on this, and the body image issues aren't, y'know, super bad or described in detail)
> 
> (either way enjoy ;) )

“You’re beautiful, y'know that?”

Octavius hmm’ed, ignoring the cowboy that was sprawled over his back mumbling into his shoulder in favor of continuing to clean his armor. There had been a small fire in the Roman exhibit earlier, and when he’d helped extinguish the blaze, his chest plate had taken the most damage – mainly, by being covered in soot. It was fortunate that his cloak hadn’t been hit. “I believe you are mistaken, Jedediah.”

“No way,” the man grunted, raising his head to plant his chin on his shoulder. “You’re gorgeous; ’s not fair.”

Octavius snorted. “You’re being ridiculous–“

“Am not,” Jed said, mildly offended. “Why would I lie about somethin’ like this?”

Rolling his eyes, he responded, “Because I am not _beautiful_ , Jed – let alone _gorgeous_. If anyone is to hold that title in our relationship, it’s _you_.”

Jed scoffed loudly in disagreement, straightening up to his full height and planting his hands on the back of the chair so he could lean over him and try to look him in the eye. It didn’t work so well; Octavius wasn’t wearing his helmet, but the two of them were roughly the same height, and he was still cleaning his chest plate, so all he could see of the cowboy was the brim of his hat, a few stray hairs, and a relatively unflattering view of his chin and nose. “I may be a damn fine specimen, but I ain’t got _nothin’_ on _you_ , darlin’.”

That made Octavius chuckle. “That’s where you’re wrong, _cara_.”

Many of the other Romans would agree that Jed was incredibly attractive, primarily because of his blond hair and blue eyes. His features were, for lack of a better word, _exotic_. Added to the fact that Jed had a fine physique and was quite a skilled warrior and leader, most of the Roman miniatures wouldn’t kick him out of bed. Octavius had gotten many congratulations when they’d made their relationship public, though he could tell that some of them had been disappointed at Jed now being off-the-market.

On the other hand, Octavius was nothing special to the cowboys. They were used to dark hair and dark eyes, and, instead of finding his differences ‘exotic’ the way the Romans did with Jedediah, they found them _utterly preposterous_. His manner of speech, his choice of clothing – all something to be sniggered at, in the eyes of the western diorama, though none of that compared to their comments on his attractiveness. He’d heard them wonder why Jed stayed with him behind their backs, occasionally; if their relationship was like an arranged marriage, to keep the peace, or if he just stuck around out of pity, since no one else would have him. It stung, but he’d expected it.

Jedediah, of course, had no idea. The cowboys were familiar with his temper, and knew better than to provoke it.

“Nope, nuh-uh, you ain’t winnin’ this one, loverboy,” Jed stated, moving from where he’d been standing behind him to circle in front and pluck the now-mostly-blemish-free chest plate from his hands, much to Octavius’ quiet irritation. He’d almost been finished, couldn’t he just wait a little longer–?

His annoyed thought process was interrupted when Jed leant down and kissed him in a firm, insistent press of lips that left Octavius’ eyes closed and one of his hands raised, ready to cup the blond’s jaw. When Jed pulled back, Octavius was left blinking owlishly into space from where he’d been pushed back further against the chair. The other man grinned at him, lips pink and turning darker, before he set the chest plate off to the side and grabbed Octavius’ hand, pulling him up and steering him away from the chair to his bed. They were in Octavius’ assigned quarters (ones that were much bigger and much more private than Jed’s own), but the other man had been inside the walls so often that he had no issue with pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on after him.

Octavius propped himself up on his elbows, watching with a raised eyebrow as Jed busied himself undoing his shin guards. “I would ask you what you’re doing, but I don’t want it to stop.”

Jedediah snickered and pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee as he started on his sandals. “Trust me, I ain’t gonna stop 'less you say the word.” Another kiss to the meat of his calf once it was bared, and he set the removed footwear on the floor. “An’ what I’m _doin’_ is proving just how _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ you are.” He said it with a charming grin as he reached for his waist.

Octavius paused, then shook his head, exasperated. “Jedediah, you don’t have to–“

“Ah, ah, ah,” the blond interrupted, slipping his pteruges off and placing them next to his sandals. “No arguin’. Jus’ sit back and enjoy.” He punctuated the request with a kiss to both his thighs, stubble rubbing against already-sensitive skin and making him shiver.

Octavius was tempted to keep it up (partially because he was _right_ , partially because arguing had become almost like foreplay to them, in the bedroom), but instead he just sighed and rolled his eyes and lowered himself back flat on the bed, letting Jed take off his wrist guards before resting his hands on his stomach. “I’m waiting.” Not arguing didn’t mean he wouldn’t be bossy, though.

He smiled slightly at the choked off laugh he heard from between his legs, and peered down as the other man tugged his undergarments off, leaving him in just his tunic. He nudged at Jed’s hat with his knee, dislodging it and saying, “I’d hope you’re not staying dressed for this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sugar.” Unlike the relative slowness that Jed had undressed him with, he practically tore his own clothes off, tossing them to the side with no care for where they landed, until he was in nothing but his skin. He posed from where he still knelt between Octavius’ legs, showing off his biceps and stomach with a toothy grin. “Like what you see?”

“Absolutely.” He made sure to drop his voice just that much lower to get Jed’s pupils to blow out, and smirked at the flush working its way down his chest from his cheeks. It only grew when Jed pursed his lips and pushed his tunic up, bending to kiss his naval with a grumbled, “Tease.”

“You love it,” Octavius said, breathy already.

Jedediah just snorted against his stomach, making him jerk and stifle a chuckle at the sensation. “Still a tease.” The blond went back to mouthing at his abdomen, little kitten licks to his skin and nips to the V of his hips, leaving Octavius sighing and squirming under him, much to Jed’s _palpable_ smugness. The blond lifted his head and set his chin on Octavius’ upper abdomen, moving his hands to his outer thighs and squeezing slightly. “Y’know what I love the most ‘bout you?”

Octavius twisted his lips. He’d hoped he’d forgotten why he’d started all this in the first place by now. No such luck. “Jedediah–“

“Do you?”

He opened his eyes just to roll them, annoyed. “My _charming_ good looks and _stunning_ personality?” He made sure to inject as much sarcasm as he could manage into those few words to let Jed know just how _utterly ridiculous_ he found the whole situation. Here he was, spread out under him, ready and waiting, and he was trying to convince him he was _pretty_.

“Got it in one.”

_This little_ – “Jed–“

“No, shush, you,” Jed told him, sitting back up on his knees. He looked painfully earnest, and it made Octavius’ gut clench. (That, and how positively delectable he looked between his legs like that.) “You’re _stunning_. You’re a _goddamn masterpiece_. And _I_ , am gonna spend th’ next few hours drillin’ it into your thick, beautiful skull.”

Octavius furrowed his brow, both at Jed’s surety and at his ‘plan’. “Jedediah, you don’t–“

He was cut off by said blond leaning back down to steal the words right out of his mouth, effectively putting an end to the argument. Octavius was irritated for approximately two seconds before closing his eyes and sinking into the pressure, raising his hands to bury into the mop of hair in front of him and pull him closer, much to Jed’s satisfaction, judging by the pleased hum that was muffled into his mouth. This went on as long as it could before they needed air again, and they were left softly panting into the small space between them when they pulled apart and Jed leaned his forehead against his, warm and already slightly damp. Octavius opened his eyes to take him in, never tiring of the view of his lover with his sun-kissed cheeks flushed and his blue eyes blown wide and his blond hair mussed up from _his_ hands.

Then, with a small, giddy smile, Jed murmured, “I love your mouth.”

And _ruined it_.

Octavius scowled (though even he could admit that it certainly didn’t pack the same punch it usually did, what with him being all out of sorts and whatnot), and moved his hands to Jed’s shoulders, fully intending to push him the hell off because he was _not_ dealing with this, before stopping with a choked off grunt when the blond ducked and started attacking his neck. Nuzzling his nose into the underside of his jaw, placing soft pecks to the column of his throat, laving his tongue over his pulse point, nipping at his the piece of skin between his neck and shoulder, rubbing rough stubble on delicate skin, blowing cool air over damp flesh. The _bastard_. He knew damn well that his neck was sensitive, and he was using it to reduce him to a shivering, gasping, _non-argumentative_ heap. _Bastard_.

When Jed came up, leaving Octavius with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head thrown back against the bedspread, he only moved enough to put his mouth next to his ear, just close enough to whisper, “I love your neck.” He was horribly tempted to throw the damn cowboy off of him and beat him with a pillow, but knew he didn’t have the strength in his now-jelly limbs to go through with such an endeavor, and settled for making a face and pulling him closer, hoping to get him to continue.

No such luck, as Jed instead decided to sit up, the _exact opposite_ of what Octavius was aiming for. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he let out quite a pitiful noise at the loss of body heat and pleasant touches, but Jed knew better than to laugh out loud, even if he did feel his body shake to suppress a chuckle as he divested him of his tunic. Thank Jupiter, because it had been causing a _severe_ lack of physical contact, which was immediately rectified when Jed bent back down to turn his attentions to his chest. It was just as slow and torturous as the ministrations to his throat had been, involving everything from leaving bite marks on his pectorals to thumbing his nipples to paying a _lot_ of attention to his abdominals, all the while whispering against his skin, “I love your muscles” to “I love how hard you buck when I do _this_ ” to “I love your stomach” to “ _god_ , I love your muscles”. Even, “I love your bellybutton”, which was absolutely _absurd_ , and made Octavius snort out a laugh of surprise that left Jed grinning proudly against his navel. It made it much easier to deal with hearing the peculiar, unwanted words without wanting to flick Jed upside the head, but didn’t make it any easier _believing_ them. Jed’s charade would have to go on much longer for _that_ (even if his cock was already _thoroughly_ invested in the proceedings).

The blond next moved to his hips and thighs instead of where he _actually_ wanted him. An unfortunate turn of events, and (if the snicker that was stifled into his hip in response to his disappointed groan was anything to go by) completely on purpose. Octavius very nearly kicked him to shut him up, but decided against it when Jed latched onto his inner thigh and _sucked_. The noise that left him could probably be defined as a squeak, but Jed didn’t react to it, so it didn’t happen, even if his hips jolted at the sensation. His thighs were like his throat in that regard – a complete weakness in the right hands. And Jed’s hands were very, very right.

“Now who’s the tease,” he said. (Well, more like ‘breathily grunted’.)

Jed just hummed noncommittally from where his mouth was still attached to his flesh, and Octavius jerked, hissing. When he was released with a _pop_ , he shivered, feeling himself leaking onto his stomach. He was a debauched sight, no doubt; spread out, panting for breath, flushed red, covered in sweat and forming hickeys. It left Jed grinning, as pleased as he was aroused. “I love your legs.”

The words made Octavius huff, stifling a smile. “You mean you love how responsive I am when you touch them.”

Jed didn’t say anything to that, just sent him a much more subdued, much more genuine smile of his own before setting his hands on his hips and squeezing. “I know what I said.”

That got a chuckle out of Octavius, and he reached kitten-weak arms up to curl them around his neck, pulling him down into a clumsy kiss. It mushed their noses together, and it was warm, and it was sloppy, and it left them laughing when they separating, lips swollen and red. Jed smacked an even bigger, even wetter kiss on his cheek, moving his hands from his hips to his backside to say cheekily, “I love this _very_ much.”

Octavius wriggled a little in his grip and started carding his fingers through Jed’s hair, playful. “Oh? What _about_ it do you love?”

Jed didn’t miss a beat; “Why, there’s so much, I dunno if I could name ‘em all!”

He barked out another laugh. Combined with his arousal, all of the bizarre praises Jed was singing were actually getting to him. It was making him giddy. “You’re being ridiculous!”

“Am not!” Jed said, frowning comically. It was entertaining seeing such an expression on his face when he was clearly just as affected by the proceedings as he was. His pink cheeks and glassy eyes and _very_ interested lower half were a dead giveaway. He leant back down to peck the corner of his mouth before moving just as quickly to hover over his cock. It was torturous, feeling hot breath ghost over equally hot flesh after waiting so long for even the slightest attention, and it left Octavius gasping and jerking without a single touch. Jed found it infinitely amusing. Octavius did not.

“Oh, shut up, you buffoon,” he grumbled, using the fingers still curled in his hair to tug at it petulantly.

“I didn’t say a thing,” Jed told him, the picture of innocence with his batted eyelashes and pouty lips, all of which Octavius pointedly ignored. Thankfully, however, Jed _finally_ shut his mouth.

Although, to be fair, ‘shut’ was the wrong word. ‘Put to better use’, maybe, or ‘started attacking his cock’. Whatever it was, it left Octavius out of breath in no time flat, raising his legs to clamp his thighs around Jed’s ears and _keep him there_ , because he was _not_ going to let him come up to make another goddamn quip after that wet heat descended over him. Jed had no qualms about it, either; nipping and sucking and licking and kissing and _swallowing him down_ , dear _Gods_ –

He almost came right then and there, embarrassingly quickly, after having been teased for so long, with the head of his cock practically hitting the back of Jed’s throat (the image alone was enough to make him throw his head back and whimper), but the damn cowboy somehow managed to _pull off before he could_ , the _bastard_ , and instead of being thoroughly sated and sprawled against the sheets, like he had intended to be, Octavius was left coiled like a spring, chanting “no no no _no_ ” under his breath and trying (unsuccessfully, because he still had virtually no strength left in his limbs, damn it all) to convince Jed to keep going with his hands in his hair and his legs over his shoulders.

He had to wonder what he looked like right now, because Jed wasn’t holding up very well, either. Octavius had his eyes squeezed shut, but Jed was breathing against the skin of his hip – panting, really – pressing absentminded kisses wherever he could reach. Eventually, he managed to remove himself from said hip, only to relocate to his stomach, kissing and nuzzling and resting his forehead on Octavius’ heaving chest.

They were both not-quite-calm (in fact, Octavius was _extremely_ annoyed), but Jed drew up enough strength to say hoarsely against his skin, “I love your cock. I love when you do that. I love suckin’ you. I love when you fuck my mouth. I love when you almost come down my throat–“

“ _Bonum est deus_ , Jed!” Octavius choked out, forcing the blond’s head back down against his navel to get him to _shut up_. “You’re going to make this all end _much_ earlier than you want it to if you keep on like that!”

Jed grunted, prying himself free of the cage Octavius’ limbs had trapped him in to sit up. _Oh, he looked positively debauched_. The grin he was wearing was nothing short of smugly cheeky, though. “Well, then I’d better get to the main event, huh?”

“Yes, you’d _better_.”

“Bossy,” Jed grumbled, but obligingly shuffled off of him (something Octavius very much did not want) to retrieve the lubricant (something Octavius very much _did_ want). He returned just as quickly, fumbling over himself to get the damn vial open. “I would tell y’to roll over so I can wax poetic about your back, too, but your face is way too beautiful to pass up at a time like this.”

It was said so honestly, so nonchalantly, as if it was fact and not just opinion, that Octavius felt a small burst of warmth in his chest that had nothing to do with arousal. It was suitably ignored when Jed tossed the vial to the side and leant back over him, resting cool, wet fingers on his opening and scraping his teeth over one of his abused nipples. “ _Merda_ ,” Octavius hissed, arching his back, lifting a hand to squeeze Jed’s bicep and gritting his teeth when one of his fingers pressed inward. He was slow – he always was, he was always a considerate lover – but Octavius was already so sensitive from being brought to the edge and back that it was slightly painful, leaving a stinging feeling that was neither pleasant nor uncomfortable.

“Sorry, darlin’,” Jed murmured against his chest, swaying slightly to rearrange himself between the V of Octavius’ legs and balancing on one elbow to keep his finger right where it was until the brunet managed to loosen up a little and breathe a little easier.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” he told him hoarsely, feeling his jaw drop open when the finger pushed in again, up to the knuckle, with little trouble. It was always a strange sensation, at first, but with his nerve endings already at their wit’s end (and with himself relaxing enough to accept the intrusion), it wasn’t enough. He rocked his hips, trying to get his point across. “Jedediah, so help me–“

“I know, I know, I’m gettin’, I’m gettin’,” Jed ground out, pupils blown beneath his hair, half plastered to his forehead and half springing out wherever it pleased. The finger retreated, returning with another, scissoring and twisting and searching and –

Octavius cursed, _loudly_ , the grip on Jed’s arm turning into a bruising force when the current rippled through his body to leak out of his cock. His reaction left Jed grinning, and the blond proceeded to continue opening him up, taking his time and brushing against that little bundle just sporadically enough to make it hard to predict. Every pass made Octavius jerk and shiver and threaten him. Jed just shut him up by kissing him, when said threats slipped out (well, more like ‘shut him up by mauling him’; both of them were _far_ too excited to do much of anything except sloppily try to press their lips together, with little success), and swallowed his groan when another finger was added.

Eventually, to Octavius’ vocal satisfaction (and Jed’s vocal amusement _at_ his vocal satisfaction), Jed removed his fingers, only to _reach over to grab the lubricant again_. Octavius stared at the ceiling plaintively as he did so, wondering if this was some kind of punishment that this was taking so long. Jed’s voice was hiding laughter when he said, “You don’t gotta look so sad, darlin’.”

“’Sad’ is the wrong word,” he groused in response, earning a laugh for his trouble before Jed settled back down, coating himself and hissing at the temperature. Octavius was tempted to tease him, but kept quiet, watching him work and shifting impatiently. He was drawing this out on purpose, he knew it.

When he finally – _finally_ – pressed against him, moving forward, breaching him, Octavius wanted to do nothing more than flip them over and take control. Jed was going… agonizingly slow. _Glacially_ slow. That seemed to be the theme here. The forward momentum constant and unending, but unhurried, like he wasn’t shaking above him with the need to just _get on with it already_ , like Octavius wasn’t clenching around him hard enough to hurt, no doubt, like they weren’t both trying to catch their breath.

Octavius, thankfully, didn’t have to wait for him to start moving, as he did so all by himself, without any provocation. Jed’s thrusts were just as deliberate as everything else had been, pulling out and sinking in like he didn’t have an iron-clad grip on his control to keep it that way (because Octavius knew his lover and his lover preferred the quickest route to completion he could take, and this was not it). He swallowed back a whimper when his cock dragged against that damned bundle of nerves, and Jed groaned.

“Jedediah Smith,” came out in a pained huff, “If you don’t–“

He was interrupted by a particularly hard thrust that made him choke on his words, something that Jed absolutely did on purpose, since it was immediately followed by a breathless snicker, muffled into the skin under his ear when he leant forward. His hips also went back to the same slow grind they had been keeping before, with the added difference of…

“I love you, jesus, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, so good, so good…”

… Jed, babbling like the lovestruck fool he was. Typically during sex, if Jed started talking, it involved filthy, _filthy_ things, things that made even Octavius blush. This time? Oh, Octavius was blushing alright – for a completely different reason.

“Jed…”

“So good, so gorgeous, god, you should see yourself, perfect, fuckin’ _perfect_ , like a goddamn gift from god just for me–“ All the while, keeping his thrusts steady, murmuring into his ear with the kind of conviction Octavius had only heard from him a select few times. The fact that it was now directed at _him_ , and for such a ludicrous reason…

“I love you so much, darlin’, every part of you is a goddamn masterpiece, I love your eyes, I love your nose, your ears, the freckles you have on your lower back that only I get to see, the scars you tried to hide when he had sex for the first time because you thought I’d think they were ugly, I love the mole you have on your left shoulder and the way you snort when I tell a dumb jokes and how your hair gets all flattened by your helmet and I get to run my fingers through it to mess it up again and you get that little pout on your face every time but never stop me–“

“Jedediah, would you _stop_ –“ Except, the way his voice cracked just a little on that last word made Jed push himself up to cup his cheek and kiss him, all too hot and too wet for Octavius, who was so over-sensitized, physically and emotionally. He’d been on the cusp for what felt like hours now, and his whole body was burning like a brand from the inside out. It was _excruciating_.

“Open your eyes for me, sugar,” Jed whispered when they separated, and Octavius was helpless to comply, coming face to face with Jed’s blown pupils and damp cheeks and swollen, flushed lips. “I wanna see those beautiful brown eyes when you come.” And, really, if the choked noise that escaped him when Jed said _that_ couldn’t be helped, neither could the way he writhed and groaned when Jed wriggled a hand between them and fisted his cock, or how he came within two strokes.

Or the way he’d blacked out when he did, apparently. He wasn’t really aware enough to register anything happening until he felt Jed sliding away from him, more than likely after his own orgasm. Left on the bed, he heard him puttering around, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. His skin was hot, and sticky from sweat, and his limbs were comfortably sore after releasing so much tension at once. It reminded him of how he felt after a several hours spent training, but with less of a sense of accomplishment, and more of a sense of grounded contentment.

He felt the mattress dip beside him, and cracked open an eye to see Jed brandishing a damp rag. He let him clean him off without complaint, closing his eye again and shifting slightly. The rag wouldn’t be enough to rid him of his sweat – he’d have to take a bath, for that – but it was good enough for now.

He was drifting sleepily by the time Jed lifted the rag away and then laid down beside him, turning him on his side so they were facing each other. The contact made Octavius simultaneously pleased and irritated. “We are _far_ too sticky to justify you wanting to cuddle.”

“Cuddling is always a good idea,” Jed told him, punctuating his statement with a kiss to the tip of Octavius’ nose, which made him wrinkle it. _That_ made Jed chuckle. “I love when you do that.”

_Wonderful. Back to this._ Octavius grunted, forcing himself to lift a hand to cover Jed’s face. He could feel his grin on his palm. “There was a moment, and you ruined it. You ruined it, Jedediah.”

“Did not,” was muffled against his hand, followed by Jed grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers.

Octavius just hummed. “Did too.”

“Did _not_ ,” Jed told him, pressing his lips to each and every one of his fingers from where they were trapped in his grasp. Octavius squinted his eyes open to glare at him, eyebrows furrowed at the blond’s utterly besotted expression. “You know what else I love about you?”

“I’m sure you’re going to enlighten me,” Octavius said, tone dry, letting Jed set their joined hands down on the pillow beneath them and closing his eyes again. The continuing conversation was making him more and more alert, but he wanted to soak in the still-lingering lethargy as long as he could. It wasn’t often he was able to just relax in bed with his lover, with no other pressing responsibilities, on either of their parts.

“That you let me keep ramblin’, even though you clearly don’t believe a word outta my mouth.”

…Oh. Octavius peered at him thoughtfully, while Jed wrapped his other arm around his waist, rubbing circles into his hipbone with his thumb. The smile on his lips was small, but genuine, and ticked up when he barked out a little laugh. “Guess I’ll just have to change that, huh, sweetheart?”

A ball of warmth unfurled and blossomed in Octavius’ chest, but he just snorted and reached out with his free hand to pull Jed closer and tuck his head under his chin. They were both a little clammy, now that they’d fairly cooled off, but it was tolerable, for the sake of deflection – something Jed picked up on immediately, if the way he started laughing said anything about it. Octavius just situated them more firmly and shut his eyes, determined to get in at least a few moments of peace. “Of course, _cara_ , of course.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, after that, only broken once by Jed mumbling “love when you call me that”, and Octavius ignoring the way his ears started burning in favor of elbowing Jed’s shoulder. That sent him off on a giggling fit that gradually petered out, and made Octavius smile despite himself, until they both managed to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (sappy sap sap sap. in case you couldn't tell, I'm a sucker for lovesick Jed who calls Octavius pet names literally 24/7. he would've called him variations on his name, too, but uh. 'sugar' is considerably more sexy than 'Octie' to me so /shrugs)
> 
> (translations:  
> \- "cara": dear, beloved  
> \- "Bonum est deus": good god  
> \- "merda": shit)


End file.
